fictional_musclemenfandomcom-20200215-history
Toriko
Introduction Toriko is one of the most skilled and famous Gourmet Hunters in the world. A Gourmet Hunter is someone who hunts for exquisite food ingredients around the globe. It may be the meat of an fearsome beast, or a rare and fragrant fruit that grows every 1000 years. Toriko is very professional and passionate in his job, discovering over 3000 food ingriedient, approximately 2% of all the estimated food ingriedients in the entire world. His achievements earned him the title "The Four Heavenly Kings" along with 3 other Gourmet Hunters. Toriko's ultimate life-time goal is to complete his own full-course menu filled with the most delicious foods, and to obtain the fabled legendary ingredient GOD as his main course. Personality Toriko has a personality of rugged manliness, charismatic and easy-going. While he is very freindly, he is vigorous and valliant, and has a heroic temper. But in the heat of battle, he is capable of displaying a wild animalistic aggression. Also, Toriko is very tough and determined, never giving up. This quality of him allow him to push himself beyond limits. Additionally, Toriko is extremely brave, never showing any signs of fear or hesitation. However, he is also a very emotionally controlled individual; about the only way to anger him is to kill without reason, or hurt his friends. But when he does get enraged, his eyes blurr slightly, his teeth appear sharper and his powerful muscles tighten and expand into colossal sizes and strength. Additionally, Toriko possesses a noble heart, paying gratitute towards his food and respect towards his opponent in fights. However, he shows no mercy in the battlefield. Despite his muscular physique, Toriko is a also very philosophical and intelligent. Even though he might seem careless, he thinks carefully about actions he do and fight instinctively and strategically with opponents. Abilities The most basic of Toriko's abilities is his immesurable strength. Toriko could easily take down beasts several times his own size with his bare hands, and shatter boulders or enormous walls with a single punch. Toriko's phenomenal growth has reached the point that his punches can now shatter mountains, and the mere act of clenching his fist is enough to cause a gust of wind. Additionally, he is seen lifting a rice bowl filled over the top bigger than a city with tremendous ease. Toriko also has immeasurable agility, indurance, speed, reflexes, instincts, balance, and stamina. Because of his huge muscles and enormous strength, Toriko mostly relies on brute power and his powerful muscles to fight. Besides his physical abilities, Toriko also possesses great intelligence, knowledgeable in many fields and living creatures that help him in Gourmet Hunting. Also, Toriko's animalistic instincts are an great advantage to combat. This unique ability allows Toriko to have the upper hand over his enemies. Finally, Toriko's muscled body is strong enough to withstand harsh environments where no normal human being to stay in. Additionally, Toriko has a incredible sense of smell. Just by sniffing the ground, he could tell what creature set foot here up to 10 years ago, and he can also fight in complete darkness. Fork and Knife Some of Toriko's first offensive moves are the Fork and the Knife. By curving his hands in to a fork-like resemblance or straightening his hands like a knife, he could peirce or cut through his target. This techniques are powerful enough to destroy titanum alloy or boulders and beasts. Also, Toriko created many different variations of the fork and knife. The Flying variations of these techniques are able to attack enemies in a far distance, and helping Toriko overcome his weakness of range. Toriko is able to use these techniques with his leg, which has up to 4 times more muscle power. Kugi Punch However, his most famous move is the Kugi Punch, otherwise known as the Nail Punch. Toriko can create a punch so powerful that it can easily break through concrete and steel, and knock out even extremely powerful beasts. After building up power in his arm, Toriko unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves. By flexmg his arm muscles even more he can land more hits in the same instant; the power increases immensely with every additional hit. Autophagy When Toriko uses up all his energy up to the point where he could not even move, he could surge up immense power to force his body to move by eating his own cells. This is called Autophagy, and it has a critical side-effect. Even though great power is summoned, after a short period of time lasting for about 5 minutes, Toriko may actually die. Autophagy temporarily restores Toriko's stamina to full for a moment, but in exchange the, Toriko's body is slowly eaten until his stamina is restored. Intimidation Intimidation is when Toriko creates a mirage of a large hyena-like demon to scare away beasts to avoid unnecessary fights. In order to intimidate, Toriko often rips his shirt off exposing his powerful muscles, scaring most beasts away. The combination of the raw force of Toriko's muscles and intimidation is enough to defeat most enemies. Toriko is now capable of projecting his intimidation into colossal sizes, easily towering over the strongest of beasts. Ultimate Routine Although it consumes a large amount of energy, Toriko's most powerful technique yet is the "Ultimate Routine". With this skill, Toriko's imaginations come true in reality. This way, he could countinuously create new techniques or simply just damage an target instantly. To fully utilize the effects of the technique requires an astonishing level of concentration and self-confidence, depending on the difficulty of the desired impression. Now Toriko is able to defeat even the strongest of enemies without much effort. Enbu This technique allows Toriko to unite the will of all 60 trillion cells in his body, resulting in a drastic increase in his speed, power, and perception to new levels. Toriko, while using Enbu, can use the secret techniques associated with Enbu as well as increase the power of his existing offensive moves such as the Nail Punch. However, this ability requires massive concentration and easily falls apart if even a single cell is out of alignment. Appearance Toriko is an extemely tall and muscular 25-year old man. He is a very large man, muscle-bound and physically built. With messy blue hair that reaches his shoulders and somewhat cat-like eyes, combined with his ripped, muscular physique, Toriko looks very manly and aggressive. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye. Toriko is often seen wearing a tight muscle orange jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a tight muscle shirt and a red arm band on his left arm, which often rips off due to expanding muscularity. On formal occasions, he wears a white tuxedo complete with a tie, and even tries to comb his hair. Casually, he is simply shirtless or is seen wearing a simple thin tight sleeveless white muscle shirt and a pair of cargo pants. Often, Toriko is shirtless due to his job as a Gourmet Hunter. His outfit may get damaged during a fight, or he might expand his powerful muscles so his shirt would rip-off, displaying his muscled fierceness and manlimess; his clothes instantly in shreds. Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles I.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles III.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles IV.jpeg|BLAAM!! Muscles!! Muscles This muscle-bounded Gourmet Hunter is 230kg of solid muscle; he is a muscular fighting machine. These giant muscles are what make him a real muscleman, a fighter to the bone. Toriko's muscular physique consists of massive pecs, ripped 8-packed abs, powerful biceps, bulky legs, broad shoulders, and a muscular back. In combat, Toriko rips his suit to display his huge muscles, and the power, agression, and manliness that blasts out of his massive muscles are more than enough to intimidate the biggest of beasts. Easily, Toriko will overwhelm any opponent with his titanic muscles. Toriko surely looks epic when he is shirtless his immense muscles are exposed. Whenever he pumps up his massive muscularity, and his clothes are destroyed, the raw muscle force blasting out of his muscles will be unmatched. His solid muscles are hard as steel, as if his body is chiseled out of stone. No doubt, Toriko is a true muscle-bounded hercules, mighty muscles bulking over his strong body. Abs Toriko has incredible 8-pack abs that are usually hidden under Toriko's clothes, manly and powerful. But when they are in action, and Toriko's suit blows off his muscles, Toriko's 8-pack abs make whoever sees them learn that clothes are just meaninglessness that hide away his immense muscles. Toriko possesses incredible herculean abs, and he proves that every time his shirt rips open. Every single one of Toriko's packs are embodiments of true power and might, muscle and manliness. Toriko is truly ready for combat when these mighty muscles burst out of clothing and flex with power. Pecs The giant chest muscles of this muscleman are hard as steel, solid as rock. Heavy and muscular, these gigantic pecs are fit for only a powerful muscleman like Toriko. Even when Toriko is wearing a shirt, it fails to hide the bulging power and strength of Toriko's powerful muscles. His impressive chest muscles are like muscular boulders jutting across a bulky cliff, pulsing with pure power, might, and muscularity. They surge with pure might under Toriko's rugged skin, big and bulging. Toriko's pecs are muscular engines, carved out of steel and iron. Biceps Stating that Toriko's biceps are manly and muscular is a understatement. Power and muscle, might and manliness, all thoes are within Toriko's huge biceps. Every time Toriko moves his muscle-bound arm, his mighty biceps bulge with power. Harder than steel, the flexing biceps of Toriko will forever remain unmatched. Toriko's biceps never fail to be muscular, wether it is flexing, ripping off clothes, or beating-up beasts; they are two muscular guardians of strength. It is not unusual for Toriko to frequently display the muscled power of his mighty biceps. Relationships Being a very influential muscleman himself, Toriko has relations with some of the most notable people in the world. As mentioned before, Toriko is a member of the Four Heavenly Kings along with three other members. As for pets or animal partners, he adopted a baby Battle Wolf named Terry Cloth. Terry is an ancestor of one of the Gourmet 8 Kings, the most powerful beings in the planet. He was born from a Battle Wolf that was created from genetic experiments. Toriko is engaged to Rin, a young girl who has a huge crush on Toriko, and is now one of the highest ranking officials of IGO '''the International Gourmet Organization. Rin is also a younger sister of one of the Four Heavenly Kings. He was adopted by Ichiryu, the head of IGO. Also, he formed a combo with '''Komatsu, a chef from a 6-star hotel. Komatsu currently ranks 88th on the Gourmet Chef Ranking. Additionally, Toriko is a close ally and friend of the leaders of both the Gourmet Knights, a noble order of Gourmet Hunters, and the Gourmet Yakuza, one of the world's most notable criminal organizations in the world. Quotes *"If a plate of food is put in front of me, I won't leave any left even if it kills me." *"There's no time like the present, and any time afterwards is the wrong time." *"If I don't want to eat it, I will not kill it. If I kill it, I will eat it! That's my rule!" Muscle Gallery Muscleman Toriko III.jpeg|Epic Muscles! Muscleman Toriko Flexing his Muscles.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Flexing his Muscles Muscleman Toriko attacked by a Beast.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko hit by a Beast Muscleman Toriko Shirtless.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Shirtless Muscleman Toriko lifting Giant Boulder.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko lifting Huge Boulder Muscleman Toriko's suit ripped by attack.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko's Suit Ripping Muscleman Toriko in action.jpeg|Muscles in Action Muscleman Toriko in the Ocean.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko in the Ocean Muscleman Toriko Enraged.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Enraged Muscleman Toriko ready to Fight.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Ready to Fight Muscleman Toriko II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko eating Meat Muscleman Toriko's 8-Packs.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko's 8-pack Muscleman Toriko with Beast.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko with a Beast Muscleman Toriko Shirtless II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Shirtless II Muscleman Toriko in bed.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko in his House __FORCETOC__ Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Musclemen Category:Manly Musclemen Category:Tough Guys Category:Intelligent Musclemen Category:Agile Musclemen Category:Hunks Category:8-Packed Musclemen Category:Brave Musclemen Category:Daredevils Category:Badass Category:Superpowered Musclemen Category:Musclemen with Super-Strength Category:Wide-Shouldered Musclemen Category:Muscle Expanding Shirt-Ripper Category:Heavy-Weight Category:Big Musclemen Category:Muscles of Steel Category:Bulky Musclemen Category:Tactical Geniuses Category:Wanderers Category:Hunters Category:Ruthless Warriors Category:Military Musclemen Category:Ultimate Muscles